Sad X
The Samurai Gunwoman BACKGROUND Hailing from Southern Arizona, Sad X was inspired to take up the gunslinging life early in her childhood by her father's collection of VCR spaghetti westerns. One day while practicing her quickdraw in the desert, one of her bullets followed a particularly unlucky trajectory and managed to penetrate a draemon egg otherwise safely hidden at the end of a subterranean cave network. The draemon mother (the draemom, if you will) angered by the splattering of her precious egg, flew up to Sad X and confronted her. The draemom initially planned to kill the one who killed her egg, but upon seeing the childlike innocence of X, relented and instead planted her would-be child's essence in the young Sad X. As she X grew, the draemon essence soon needed to be controlled. Sad X sought out a renowned occultist to help her contain the possession. The occultist sealed the draemon essence in X and gifted her the cursed katana in exchange for an IOU. Soon after, the Galactic Federation made contact with humankind and offered them a place in the Federation. Given her skillset, X opted to enlist with the Federation Peacekeepers and made a name for herself as one of the most distinguished humans in the service. She became so well known and so feared by the enemies of the Federation that the Federations greatest rival, the United Galactic Republic, put a bounty of double infinity credits on her head. Overnight, she became the most wanted person in the galaxy. During one of the bounty hunters' attacks, one of the X seals was destroyed and sent X in a draemon-fueled rage. When she came to, she was at the old occultist's den, where she learned that she destroyed an entire planet when she lost control and was discharged from the Peacekeepers and had a bounty of quadruple infinity credits placed on her head by the Galactic Federation. Disgraced, X wandered the galaxy to make right her wrong and to find ways to better control her affliction. ABILITIES Peak physical fitness and superhuman speed and reflexes. Can neutralize incoming projectiles by cutting or shooting them out of the sky with her quickdraw skills. Her left hand is possessed by a dragon demon (a draemon, if you will); the hand itself is a potent weapon -- dragonhide is nigh impenetrable and its talons can cut through all known materials. She wields a standard issue blade revolver, a custom-made shockblade, and a cursed katana. The revolver never has to reload due to its future-tech hammerspace loading mechanism. The shockblade was the pride and joy of an overzealous bounty hunter. It is the pinnacle of future-tech design: it integrates the anti-personnel functionality of the Peacekeepers' standard issue armor-piercing knives and the anti-robotics functionality of the STF's shocklances. The katana is one of the greatest destructive forces known to man. It is so potent that even the sheathed katana is capable of cutting through metal; the aura of the unsheathed blade is so potent that it has de-handed every potential wielder to ever attempt its use; to date, Sad X is the only known wielder to draw it from its sheath with the use of her draemon hand. WEAKNESSES The draemon possession is limited to Sad X's left hand by a triple x seal on her stomach. Should the seals be damaged, the draemon possession will progress until all three seals are broken and Sad X is sent on a berserker rage. 神鵰 神鵰 is perfectly camouflaged for any situation and is capable of carrying Sad X on his back.